Crying Without Words
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: /AkaKuro slight NijiAka, sibling!MayuKuro/ Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari kalau sang adik, Tetsuya, sedang dalam masa-masa jatuh cinta. Yang tidak ia tahu, hanyalah bahwa sang adik juga merasakan perasaan lain selain jatuh cinta, yaitu patah hati. Lalu bagaimana? [Chapter 2 Update]
1. Chapter 1

**Crying Without Words** _by_ Reisuke Celestine

Chapter 1 of 2

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Cast: AkaKuro, slight NijiAka, Sibling!MayuKuro

.

Warn: AU, Oreshi!Akashi, sho-ai, miss-typo yang ngajakin main petak umpet, _plot-rush_ , klise, sedikit humor ( _maybe_ ), dll. (silakan cari setiap kesalahan yang saya buat. ^^")

.

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Enjoy~ ^^

.

.

Mayuzumi Chihiro memang bukan orang yang bisa peduli terhadap orang lain. Mengamati orang-orang tapi bukan berarti ia tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Itu hanya refleks—sekaligus efek dari kurang kerjaan, ketika ia sesekali mengalihkan diri dari _light novel_ yang sedang dibacanya.

Tapi lain lagi ceritanya kalau objek yang sedang diperhatikannya adalah adik laki-laki satu-satunya. Walau masih bersikap seperti tidak peduli, toh ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia sebenarnya sedikit—penasaran.

Chihiro memang selalu bangun lebih pagi dari adiknya dan selalu lebih dulu berada di meja makan sekalipun sarapan paginya belum menampakkan diri di atas meja. Tetsuya—adiknya—lah yang selalu memasak untuk mereka, alasannya adalah karena ia tidak pernah akur dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan dapur. Tapi mungkin karena itu juga ia jadi lebih mudah untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan remaja bersurai biru langit itu.

Ada perubahan sikap dari anak itu—tidak cukup kentara, tapi untuknya yang sudah tinggal selama tiga tahun dengannya, itu jauh lebih mudah untuk terlihat.

Inginnya sih bertanya—lagipula ia juga harus jadi kakak yang baik kan. Tapi bahkan lidahnya seperti kelu untuk sekedar menanyakan 'ada masalah?'. Seperti ada yang menahannya—atau memang bawaan ingin menjahili adiknya, karena tidak biasanya wajah sedatar papan triplek itu kadang terlihat berkerut-kerut lucu.

—tolong sekalian abaikan juga fakta kalau wajah datarnya juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan sang adik.

"Tetsuya…"

Sang adik mendongakkan kepalanya. Keduanya memang masih berada di meja makan. Lima hari terakhir ini, di jam-jam segini, biasanya Tetsuya akan langsung melesat pergi. Memakan rotinya sambil berlari lalu mengucapkan salam untuk kakaknya dan suara pintu tertutup lebih dulu terdengar bahkan sebelum dirinya sempat membalas salam adiknya. Makanya ketika kebiasaan lima hari itu tiba-tiba beralih menjadi kebiasaan yang dulu lagi—dimana mereka sarapan di meja yang sama, ia jadi tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?"

Rasanya memang agak aneh. Berbicara dengan seseorang, dengan intonasi suara datar yang bahkan bisa menyebabkan orang lain salah paham dan meragukan kedekatan mereka. Mereka memang dekat kok, hobi pun bahkan terlihat hampir sama. Mengindikasikan kalau mereka memang benar-benar saudara kandung. Kecuali masalah warna rambut dan mata, dan tinggi badan—untuk yang terakhir itu masalah yang agak sensitif apalagi kalau diucapkan di depan yang bersangkutan. Memang mengherankan. Sang kakak menjulang seperti tiang listrik tapi sang adik seolah terhambat pertumbuhan tingginya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi aneh—terutama setiap pagi," Chihiro memilih untuk fokus pada _light novel_ miliknya yang sempat terlupakan daripada menatap remaja yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu, "bukannya aku peduli dengan apa yang terjadi denganmu sih—hanya penasaran."

Tetsuya mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ —mendengarkan kalimat terakhir sang kakak. Mirip seperti temannya yang berada di kelas sebelah dengan surai hijau yang terlalu mempercayai ramalan dan hobi sekali memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya padahal ia sendiri yakin kalau kacamatanya sama sekali tidak berganti posisi atau merosot.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sang kakak ternyata kepo juga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta." Itu harusnya pertanyaan, tapi Chihiro entah kenapa malah mengucapkannya dengan intonasi seolah itu adalah pernyataan. Kalau sudah tahu ngapain juga bertanya.

Tak mendapat reaksi—setidaknya suara apapun, pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu mengangkat wajahnya. Sontak ia membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat sang adik.

"A-aku pergi dulu, _nii-san_."

Dalam sekejap Tetsuya telah menghilang—tepatnya sih buru-buru menghilang—dari hadapan Chihiro. Tapi bahkan apa yang dilihat oleh Chihiro sebelum anak itu pergi sebenarnya masih membekas dalam benaknya.

Wajah Tetsuya yang biasanya datar, menampilkan sedikit semburat merah. Tipis. Mungkin orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya, tapi sekali lagi, ia kakaknya dan menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah datar anak itu tidaklah sulit—setidaknya itu tidak perlu membuatnya berpikir keras layaknya tengah mengerjakan soal kalkulus untuk mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Adiknya memang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

Tetsuya tiba di sekolah terlalu pagi. Gara-gara ucapan sang kakak yang kelihatannya asal bicara tapi sayangnya ucapannya malah tepat sasaran. Ia memang sedang jatuh cinta. Bukannya itu masalah besar atau apalah, tapi rasanya sedikit aneh. Dan kebiasaan barunya di pagi hari—yang menurut Chihiro aneh sekaligus menyebalkan—ya disebabkan oleh itu.

Bangun pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan pernah sekali lebih dulu dari Chihiro yang baru saja keluar kamar. Memasak sarapan untuk mereka—yang entah kenapa tiga kali gagal total gara-gara ia membuatnya dengan terburu-buru (membuat wajah datar sang kakak merengut kesal, sambil mungkin bertanya dalam hati apa yang salah dengannya). Lalu berangkat terburu-buru hingga halte bis hanya untuk melihat orang itu.

Tapi itu sudah dihentikannya tepatnya sejak hari ini. Makanya, mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa kakaknya yang tidak berkomentar apapun selama lima hari ini sekarang malah tiba-tiba bertanya.

Masa ia harus bilang kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi langsung patah hati bahkan sebelum seminggu merasakannya.

"Tetsuya."

 _Deg_.

Remaja beriris biru langit itu sedikit tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Bukan kaget karena dipanggil tiba-tiba, tapi lebih karena suara yang memanggilnya. Masih pagi tapi kenapa juga malah mendengar suara yang jadi salah satu penyebab _mood_ nya memburuk.

Ia membalikkan badannya—dan seketika langsung menyesal kenapa harus menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah, walau orang sebenarnya tidak akan menyadarinya, kecuali sang kakak yang kurang kerjaan yang bisa dengan mudah membaca perubahan ekspresi dari wajahnya seperti ia adalah buku yang setiap isinya tertulis jelas tanpa harus repot-repot untuk berpikir keras ketika ingin membacanya.

Mungkin lebih baik tadi ia langsung melesat pergi—hanya yang jadi masalahnya adalah, bahkan walau hawa keberadaannya lebih tipis dari sehelai benang yang dibelah dua, entah kenapa khusus hanya untuk orang ini hal itu tidak berlaku sama sekali.

"Tetsuya!"

Kali ini lebih keras. Dan cukup untuk membuatnya kembali tersentak. Berapa lama ia menjadi OOC dalam benaknya sampai harus dipanggil ulang? Beruntung orang ini selalu menyadari keberadaannya, coba kalau guru di kelas yang sedang mengabsennya. Sudah hawa keberadaannya benar-benar tipis, kalau sampai tidak menjawab panggilan mungkin jumlah absensinya akan sebanyak jumlah kehadirannya.

"Ya?"

Wajahnya masih tetap datar, tapi ada beragam gejolak perasaannya yang seperti ingin meledak keluar. Beruntung ia tidak seperti Kise yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengekspresikan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya secara spontan, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan benar-benar dianggap aneh.

"Tumben kau datang sepagi ini, apa ada sesuatu?"

 _Ada dan penyebabnya itu adalah antara kau dan juga Chihiro-_ niisan _._

Inginnya sih mengatakan itu, tapi jelas tidak mungkin. Memangnya ia apa? Gadis remaja yang sedang mengalami _first love_ sekaligas _first broken heart_ tapi ngotot tingkat tinggi untuk menyatakan perasaan bagaimana pun jawaban yang akan didapatnya? Situasi pertama dan kedua memang dialaminya, tapi tidak dengan situasi terakhir.

"Hanya… bangun terlalu pagi, Akashi- _kun_."

Bohong sebenarnya. Ia bangun di jam yang biasa, hanya waktu perginya saja yang tidak biasa.

"Tapi, tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Mayuzumi- _san_ kalau kau pergi terburu-buru dengan wajah panik."

Boleh tidak, sekali saja ia meracuni kakaknya ketika sarapan?

Daripada itu darimana Chihiro bisa tahu nomor ponsel Seijuurou. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou—tapi ia sebenarnya lebih suka memanggilnya Akashi sekalipun yang punya nama tidak masalah kalau dipanggil dengan nama kecil olehnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka tidak sekelas sebenarnya. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah satu minggu yang lalu ketika ia secara tidak sengaja pergi terlalu pagi. Mungkin karena seragam yang dikenakan oleh mereka sama, jadi mungkin itu penyebab Seijuurou menyapanya lebih dulu. Tapi itu adalah hal yang menurutnya cukup aneh, karena bahkan di tempat yang jarang orang sekalipun, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa disadari oleh orang lain—dan orang itu malah menyadarinya seperti ia adalah keberadaan yang sama seperti yang lain.

Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang lain—lama kelamaan. Tapi bahkan sebelum sempat berkembang lebih jauh, pipinya terasa seperti ditampar tangan imajiner yang membuatnya harus menyadari kenyataan.

—bahwa orang yang disukainya, sebenarnya telah lebih dulu menyandang status kekasih dari orang lain. Senpai kelas tiganya, Nijimura Shuuzou.

Lima hari dan langsung patah hati, kalau Chihiro tahu, kira-kira apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu?

"Tetsuya, kau melamun—lagi?"

 _Ah_.

Ia tersentak—untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Pikirannya memang sedang penuh, pertama karena Seijuurou. Kedua, karena Chihiro dan ucapannya dan tindakan bodohnya yang kenapa malah menghubungi Seijuurou. Ketiga, kepikiran juga dari mana orang itu bisa tahu nomor ponselnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa—" _tapi hatiku yang kenapa-kenapa._

Seijuurou mengerutkan alisnya. Iris senada dengan warna rambutnya menatap intens remaja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Penasaran, jelas saja. Walau biasanya juga memasang tampang datar, tapi bukan hal yang sulit untuknya melihat perubahan emosi dari wajahnya—sebenarnya sesekali juga kadang ia merasa kesulitan untuk melakukannya.

Beberapa hal membuatnya sedikit tertarik dengan Tetsuya, yang sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit melupakan keberadaan Nijimura. Mungkin karena setiap pagi selalu bertemu selama lima hari terakhir kemarin dan mungkin juga karena ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, yang sekalinya mengeluarkan ekspresi membuatnya ingin tertawa saat itu juga.

Lucu. Dan manis.

Dan kali ini malah terlihat seperti kesal—tapi sekaligus juga sedih di saat yang bersamaan. Memangnya ada apa?

 _Ah_.

Seijuurou sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya. Mungkin, ia tahu sesuatu. Mungkin. Tapi siapa yang tahu, toh ia memang pada dasarnya tahu segalanya.

Detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum tipis—walau orang yang melihat lebih senang menyebutnya menyeringai. Tapi apa bedanya, toh sama-sama menarik ujung bibir ke pinggir.

Sesuatu telah membuat anak ini berpikiran mengenai dirinya dan Nijimura. Dan boleh ia simpulkan kalau itu adalah rasa cemburu?

Itu hal yang menarik kan.

"Tetsuya, cepatlah ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Seijuurou menepuk kepala Tetsuya perlahan lalu berjalan lebih dulu dari remaja bersurai biru langit itu. Sontak langsung membuat wajah datarnya sedikit merona.

 _Yang barusan itu untuk apa?_

.

.

"Kalau suka bukannya harus mengatakannya, _ssu_?"

Jam makan siang. Dan ia lagi-lagi terjebak dengan remaja dari kelas sebelah dengan surai warna kuning di taman belakang sekolah. Bukannya ia tidak menyukainya, hanya kadang tingkahnya cukup untuk membuatnya sedikit merasa harus menjauhinya selama beberapa waktu.

Parahnya lagi, ia orang yang peka dengan segala macam hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta dan perasaan sejenis lainnya—tapi herannya bahkan hubungannya dengan orang yang disukainya kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya.

"Kise- _kun_ … katakan itu padaku kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Kasamatsu- _senpai_."

Datar tapi cukup untuk membuat aura suram menyelimuti remaja yang sering kelewat ceria itu. " _Hidoi ssu_. Aku mana bisa bilang soal itu di saat ia selalu memarahiku."

Tetsuya hanya menatapnya datar. Setidaknya Kise jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Mereka dekat walau seringkali sikap Kise selalu membuat orang itu kesal. Fakta lainnya adalah Kasamatsu- _senpai_ itu _single_. Hanya tinggal mencari _moment_ yang pas untuk salah satu dari mereka menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu.

Pertanyaannya, kapan itu akan terjadi?

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya. Sedikit membulatkan kedua matanya lalu beralih pada Tetsuya yang duduk membelakangi objek yang tadi tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh retinanya.

"Kuroko _cchi_ ," Kise selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu, bahkan ketika nama keluarganya sudah berganti menjadi Mayuzumi sejak setahun yang lalu. Entahlah, kebiasaan memang sulit diubah, "apapun yang terjadi, jangan lihat ke belakang, _ssu_."

"Hah?"

Tetsuya yang sebenarnya fokus dengan makan siangnya menatap remaja bersurai kuning itu sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Bodohnya Kise adalah, kenapa juga ia harus mengatakan itu, kalau disebut jangan, naluri alami manusia cenderung malah akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya terutama kalau larangan itu tidak disertai dengan alasan jelas yang masuk akal.

Remaja bersurai biru muda itu menoleh ke arah yang dikatakan oleh Kise untuk tidak dilihat olehnya. Dan mungkin ia akan menyesali tindakannya yang malah tidak menuruti larangan teman yang dulu pernah satu SMP dengannya itu.

Kedua iris biru mudanya membulat, sebelum kemudian kembali berubah datar. Ia kembali fokus pada makan siangnya dan memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi.

Tapi Kise sudah cukup menyadari tatapan macam apa yang diperlihatkan oleh Tetsuya.

Bahwa itu adalah wujud dari hati yang terpecah-belah karena seseorang.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

a/n Halo, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, dibuat di tengah kerjaan saya yang numpuk di kantor. Gomen kalau misalnya ada kalimat yang agak aneh atau karakterisasi yang OOC terutama untuk Kuroko sama Mayuzumi. Saya lagi suka sama mereka berdua yang dijadiin sibling dan Nijimura, makanya kedua hal itu muncul di sini. ^^

Udah gitu aja dari saya. Bersedia untuk RnR? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Crying Without Words** _by_ Reisuke Celestine

Chapter 2 of ?

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Cast: AkaKuro, slight NijiAka, Sibling!MayuKuro, NijiMayu

.

Warn: AU, Oreshi yang sedikit bercampur dengan Bokushi (?), sho-ai, miss-typo yang ngajakin main petak umpet, _plot-rush_ , klise, sedikit humor ( _maybe_ ), OOC, dll. (silakan cari setiap kesalahan yang saya buat. ^^")

.

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Enjoy~ ^^

.

.

Terkadang Kise sedikit merutuki dirinya yang sering sekali keceplosan mengatakan beberapa hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diucapkan. Tapi itu hanya refleks. Seringkali mulutnya—kadang juga sekalian tubuhnya—bereaksi lebih cepat dari pada kerja otaknya. Bukan maksud mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh, hanya saja ia memang merasa seperti itu. Tapi itu hanya kadang sih. Toh reaksi kebanyakan orang juga hanya merasa kesal padanya—yang jadi dimanfaatkan untuk mem _bully_ nya.

Tapi kali ini—hanya untuk kali ini saja, ia benar-benar merutuki kebiasaan refleksnya yang satu itu.

Harusnya ia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Refleks manusia kebanyakan, ketika dikatakan jangan, malah cenderung mengabaikan karena rasa penasaran yang timbul gara-gara dilarang tanpa disebutkan alasan jelasnya.

"Kuroko _cchi_?"

 _Grek_.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Kise- _kun_ mau ikut atau masih ingin di sini?"

Tetsuya berdiri, menatap lurus ke arah Kise yang memilih untuk tidak membalas tatapan itu tepat di mata. Rasanya seperti bulu kuduk meremang seketika. Biasanya yang sukses membuatnya seperti ini adalah Akashi—itu pun karena memang dasarnya sifat remaja bersurai merah itu seperti seorang diktator.

Oh, _well_ , mungkin memang benar apa kata orang-orang, sekalinya orang yang tidak pernah marah itu marah, rasanya benar-benar menakutkan.

" _Err_ , kurasa aku masih ingin diam di sini—" _mungkin, setidaknya sampai bel masuk berbunyi_.

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Sudah kan, Nijimura- _san_? Kau mau memelukku begini sampai kapan?"

Seijuurou jujur saja merasa jengah—dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah memeluknya ataupun dengan tatapan beberapa orang siswa yang kebetulan lewat atau berada di dekatnya. Mungkin kalau ia tidak ingat siapa orang yang memeluknya ini, sudah dari tadi ada gunting melayang tepat ke arah dahinya.

"Sudah apanya. Sampai dia mau menjawab panggilan dariku, aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukan ini."

Perempatan siku muncul secara imajiner di kepala si surai merah. Dari beberapa orang yang bisa melawan aura intimidasi miliknya hanya Shuuzou satu-satunya orang yang paling menyebalkan. Hampir selalu bersikap seenaknya, mentang-mentang lebih tua darinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan pada kekasihmu itu kalau kau sembarangan memeluk siswa lain di sekolah ini? Kebetulan tadi pagi aku baru saja punya nomor ponselnya. Mungkin dari yang awalnya tidak mau bicara lagi denganmu, malah jadi tidak mau lagi bertemu denganmu."

Mengabaikan ancaman itu—sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha mengabaikannya sih, ia sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap remaja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Dia menghubungimu? Apa yang dikatakannya? Lagipula kenapa dia malah menghubungimu bukannya aku!?"

Seijuurou memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Memang menyebalkan, memiliki saudara sepupu yang hobi sekali melakukan _skinship_ padanya kalau dia sedang diabaikan sang kekasih.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu lama bagi Tetsuya. Waktu berjam-jam hingga pulang sekolah, bahkan terasa seperti bertahun-tahun. Terlalu banyak melamun di kelas dan bahkan hampir tidak melakukan apapun kecuali duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap lurus ke depan, sesekali mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela kelas atau membuat coretan-coretan absurd di buku catatannya. Beruntung, mungkin karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, guru yang mengajar di kelasnya bahkan tidak menyadari dengan segala tingkah absurd yang tumben sekali dilakukannya.

Tetsuya masih duduk diam di bangkunya, sementara siswa lain di kelas satu persatu mulai beranjak pergi. Rasanya malas, bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi—seolah ia direkatkan permanen dengan benda itu.

Pikirannya penuh, kalau boleh jujur. Ini-itu seperti bertumpuk terus-menerus sementara kapasitas otaknya _limited_. Yang mengambil lebih dari separuh kapasitasnya adalah soal Seijuurou—sisanya menyangkut kakaknya—tepatnya, bagaimana caranya membuat sang kakak berhenti me _notice_ apapun dari dirinya, baik yang dilakukannya secara sengaja ataupun tidak.

"Hhh…"

Ternyata memang melelahkan. Bukan fisik, tapi lebih kepada pikiran dan perasaannya. Akan lebih mudah kalau ia tidak merasakan apapun, dan ia bisa hanya menganggap Seijuurou seperti teman dekatnya, atau kalau mau lebih dekat lagi, seperti kakaknya—setidaknya kalau ia sedang kesal dan tidak ingin menganggap Chihiro sebagai kakaknya, ia punya penggantinya.

Tapi bahkan alur takdir berkata lain.

Semua arah yang dilaluinya seperti ditujukan hanya pada satu hal—kalau pada akhirnya, bagaimanapun cara mereka bertemu ataupun berkenalan, hanya akan berujung pada ia yang menyukai remaja bersurai merah itu.

Menyebalkan? Sangat.

Kalau yang disuka tidak punya kekasih, tidak masalah, walau itu tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan ia akan mengakui perasaannya pada yang bersangkutan. Setidaknya, ia bisa memelihara perasaan ini tanpa perlu harus merasakan patah hati—dalam waktu dekat. Tapi kenyataan yang tertangkap olehnya justru sebaliknya.

Seijuurou sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tetsuya menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangan, bersandar pada mejanya. Suasana kelas sudah sepi sejak tadi, hanya dirinya yang tersisa di kelas ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chihiro- _nii_?"

.

.

Chihiro menatap jam yang digantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, bergantian lalu menatap sang adik yang duduk di depannya. Si abu-abu jelas mengernyit heran, walau perubahan ekspresi itu kentara sekali tidak begitu terlihat di wajahnya yang memang sedatar papan triplek yang tadi dipukulnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalan pada kekasihnya. Tidak, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak tahu perihal dirinya yang sudah punya kekasih. Alasannya tidak memberitahunya, antara tidak ingin sang adik tertekan karena kakaknya sudah menyandang status _in a relationship_ dengan seseorang sementara predikat _single_ kelihatannya akan disandang si biru muda dalam waktu agak lama, atau juga karena ia tidak ingin Tetsuya menganggapnya _shotacon_ karena memacari remaja yang lebih muda darinya (padahal usia mereka bahkan hanya terpaut satu tahun).

Sudah pulang terlambat, makan malam dengan ramen instan, sang adik malah tidak me _notice_ dirinya dan malah mengaduk-aduk ramen miliknya dengan gerakan konstan. Teratur, tapi ia yakin isi di dalamnya bahkan lebih abstrak dari setiap gombalan yang dilancarkan sang kekasih padanya.

Ada yang aneh. Dan Chihiro adalah orang yang terlalu peka (hanya pada Tetsuya) untuk tidak menyadari penyebab dari tingkah aneh si adik sejak tadi pagi.

"Tetsuya, aku tahu kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta," _dan kebetulannya aku tahu siapa yang disukai olehmu tadi pagi_ , "tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata langsung mengalami patah hati."

"Hah?"

Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya, iris biru langitnya mengerjap dua-tiga kali, menatap _horror_ pada sang kakak yang malah memfokuskan penglihatan pada ramen miliknya.

"Tidak perlu disembunyikan, toh sekalipun orang bilang wajahmu lebih datar daripada tembok, ekspresi orang yang jatuh cinta dan patah hati itu sangat mudah untuk dilihat."

Kuroko menatap sang kakak, datar tapi kesal. Sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang tepat sasaran dan langsung _jleb_ tepat ke dalam hatinya, malah sekaligus juga sekalian mengejeknya. Memangnya si abu-abu tidak sadar kalau wajahnya bahkan lebih datar dibandingkan dirinya.

Dobel _jleb_ , rasanya.

Kelihatannya besok ia memang benar-benar harus meracuni sarapan kakaknya. Masa bodoh kalau ia tidak punya kakak lagi, toh ia bisa mencari orang lain untuk dijadikan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melupakannya saja?"

"Kau mengucapkannya seperti itu adalah hal yang jauh lebih mudah daripada sekedar bernafas, Chihiro- _nii_."

"Aku serius mengatakannya. Tapi…"

Chihiro menggantung kalimatnya, iris abunya kini menatap sang adik.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Bukan hal yang penting juga."

Chihiro beranjak dari tempatnya, daripada memandangi tingkah absurd si adik yang sedang dalam mode galau. Toh ia juga sudah tahu apa yang membuat remaja tanggung itu bertingkah aneh dari tadi.

Yang jadi masalahnya sebenarnya hanya satu, membantunya atau tidak?

.

.

Chihiro memandangi ponselnya. Sesekali jari-jarinya menekan beberapa tombol, berhenti sesaat, lalu meletakkan benda persegi itu di sampingnya sambil menghela nafas—urung melanjutkan apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Hal itu berulang, beberapa kali selama satu jam terakhir. Suara Tetsuya tidak terdengar sejak ia meninggalkan meja makan—err, maksudnya suara yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak sendiri di rumah, karena anak itu bahkan irit bicara (yang sekalinya bicara kadang sering tanpa _filter_ ). Ia asumsikan mungkin anak itu sudah tidur atau diam di kamar sambil melanjutkan tingkah absurdnya dengan cara yang lain.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menatap layar ponsel. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menghubungi seseorang, walau yang bersangkutan selalu mengurungkan niatnya ketika jarinya hendak menyentuh tombol hijau.

Masalahnya hanya satu, ia sedang mogok bicara dengan orang yang hendak dihubunginya. Kan tidak lucu kalau hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sehari ia malah menghubungi orang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tahu ini untuk Tetsuya. Tapi, tidak adakah cara lain selain menghubungi si monyong itu?"

Chihiro sekali lagi menatap ponselnya, memberikan _deathglare_ seolah benda itu adalah sang kekasih yang menyebalkan.

"Shuuzou. Mati saja sana."

.

.

"Saranku sih, lebih baik katakan saja langsung."

Pagi yang cerah, dihabiskan hanya berdua. Rutinitas kelewat biasa yang bahkan sudah dihapal dengan baik oleh Chihiro.

"Apanya?"

Chihiro menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, iris gelapnya menatap lurus sang adik yang juga balik menatapnya.

"Apa otakmu sedang kena virus jadi bahkan untuk mencerna maksud perkataanku saja sampai tidak bisa?"

 _Duagh_.

"Aww!"

Tetsuya melanjutkan sarapannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si abu-abu dengan cara bicara menyebalkan seperti biasa, setelah sebelumnya menendang lutut sang kakak di bawah meja.

Chihiro mengelus lutut yang jadi korban. Tidak hanya telapak tangan sang adik saja ternyata yang punya tenaga berlebih, tapi kakinya juga. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak mengganggu si biru muda kalau jarak tempuh pada jalur kabur terlalu jauh.

"Ya sudah."

Si abu-abu mengeluarkan ponselnya, jarinya menekan beberapa tombol lalu ia mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke telinga. Nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali. Tetsuya tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan siapa sang kakak berbicara—toh itu bukan urusannya, jadi ia bergegas menyelesaikan sarapan pagi agar bisa pergi secepatnya.

"Akashi?"

 _Apa?_

Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap horror sang kakak seolah ia sama menakutkannya dengan makhluk astral yang katanya punya wujud mengerikan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau punya waktu sore nanti? Ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Tetsuya denganmu."

 _Haa_ —

"Dia terlalu malu untuk bilang langsung padamu. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menghubungimu. Itu saja."

Chihiro memutus panggilan, meletakkan ponsel miliknya di atas meja tapi mata menatap sang adik. Antara ingin menjelaskan maksudnya atau sekalian juga meledeknya.

"Chihiro- _nii_..."

Tetsuya menatap horor sang kakak, seperti melihat hantu. Tapi alih-alih berwujud seram, hantu yang ini bertampang menyebalkan. Seperti minta ditabok dan ditendang bersamaan. Maksudnya menghubungi orang itu apa coba? Lagipula dari mana juga kakaknya ini tahu kalau orang itu yang sedang dimaksud.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Daripada digantung kelamaan—padahal kau bukan jemuran—lebih baik katakan saja. Tenang, kalau kau ditolak. Hajar saja dengan _Ignite Pass_ tepat di perutnya untuk pelampiasan lalu kabur. Kau kan _invisible._ "

—sungguh, ada cara cepat untuk membunuh sang kakak tanpa ampun atau tidak? Seenaknya sekali.

Tetsuya rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat—kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau kemampuan otaknya terlampau _limited_. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia tidak akan punya muka untuk ke sekolah nanti.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

A/n Harusnya end di chapter 2, tapi saya baru sanggup bikin segini. Jadi end nya entah di chapter berapa. Lalu, maaf untuk update yang sangat lama. ^^"


End file.
